


Best Friends Forever

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Summary: A short story featuring my SD OCs and how they met.
Kudos: 6





	Best Friends Forever

It’s sad how friendships sometimes fall apart. Lucia and I met when we were little and were fast friends from then on. We’d play together at every opportunity; we had all sorts of dreams about what we’d do together when we grew up.

Then we did start to grow up, and Lucia got into sports and athletics and fashion, and I got into music and science, and so we started to spend more time with our other friends and not with each other. We’d still call each other from time to time, but those times kept getting further and further apart.

And then one night I had The Dream, and everything changed.

Of course I got registered, because everyone said that would be the safest thing to do. And I had to change schools. It was really disorienting to move to a new school, without any of my friends, with an entirely different schedule to normal school. I spend most of my first week feeling awkward and out of place and getting the new routine into my head seemed beyond me.

At night I’d head out and do my duty. My powers, it turned out, were way cool: I could change gravity and throw monsters around, and I could make portals too! Unfortunately, I couldn’t seem to fling the monsters around with enough force to hurt most of them, so I had a hard time killing anything. So the novelty wore off fast. I just about managed to survive my first night out without incident, but my second time did not go so well.

I headed out into the night, transformed at 10 like the announcements said, and set off on patrol. On my own, and with little experience, I was pretty scared. The City looked different in the dark, clothed in the bright colours of the barrier, and it was hard to recognise where I was. I felt lost, stumbling around in the dark.

And, as I rounded the next corner, I also stumbled into a whole mob of monsters. They were small, round, inky black things, covered in legs and slender spines. A couple were trying to ram into the barrier, and the rest were milling around idly. Until I bumbled into them, of course.

As soon as I came round the corner the monsters all turned towards me (or, at least, I think they did: it was awful hard to tell which end was the front) and charged. I managed to quickly redirect most of the mob with a portal to give myself space to think, but unfortunately I didn’t make it wide enough, and a few of the creatures made it round the side. Before I could react, I was rammed in the legs from both sides. It hurt like hell.

I screamed in pain and fell.

The monsters started to gather round, and I thought I was done for.

Then, in a flash, the monster in front of me exploded into black shadow. As it dissipated, I saw a girl in red and brown running towards me.

“Erika, is that you?” She said.

“Lucia! You got the dream too?”

“Now’s not the time to chat! We have monsters to kill!” She paused a moment, “are you ok to get up?”

“I… think so,” I said, just about managing to stumble upright.

“Good, then let’s clear out these monsters and get you to a safety centre!”

We worked together surprisingly well as a team. Lucia could summon swords and knives, so she had no problem dispatching the monsters, and I could shove monsters away to keep us from getting surrounded.

Later, at the safety centre, she asked me a question I didn’t quite expect but was secretly hoping for: “Uh, Eri, I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch much, but going solo’s tough, and it sure looks like it was tough on you, so… do you want to team up, maybe.”  
I smiled.

“Yes, of course!”

Together again.


End file.
